The adventures of Timmy Weasley and Pustullio
by Lemo
Summary: The adventures of Timmy Weasley and Pustullio the Pimple. Chappeh one: Prof. Potter stole Ambo's mug.
1. Caffeine Cravings

Caffeine Craving.

A/N

This is set in the future. WoooOOOooOOo…I plan to jam (RHYME!) many, many things into this mini fic. YAY! It was have reference to slash! Because I am the author and I can do what I LIKE! BWAHAHAHAHA! On with the show!

By the by, I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Or Pustullio. But I DO own Timmy!

TIMMEH!

…5 (bleep)

…4 (bleep)

…3 (bleep)

…2(bleep)

(bleep)

Timmy Weasley skipped merrily through the dungeons. Now, I bet your wondering why a _Weasley_ of all people was _skipping_ through the _dungeons._ Also I bet your wondering if the a_uthor_ has some sort of _addiction_ to _italics._ The answer to that is _yes_.

Anywho, back to Timmy.

Well, the reason Timmy was skipping the dungeons was because last week, freaky old Professor Snape, had gone and got himself blown up. You see, Severus Snape was making a potion (as he always is because he's addicted to the fumes) when a bit of grease from his hair had dripped into the cauldron, causing it to explode and for the _dear_ Professor's brains to splatter all over the walls. Such a _shame._

But that wasn't the only reason Timmy was skipping; the other reason was that their new Professor was Harry Potter! Timmy used to see Harry all the time when he was younger, because his mum and dad had been best friend with him in their school days. His dad had once said that back then the only person that wasn't better at potions than Harry was Neville Longbottom (the current Minister of Magic), so it had surprised everyone when Harry had gone and gotten himself Potions Mastery (Professor Snape almost had a heart attack).

Ever since Timmy started Hogwarts 2 years ago, he rarely saw Harry, who only visited Hogwarts every now and again to see his boyfriend Professor Draco Malfoy, who taught Defense.

Aaaanyway.

Timmy skipped (merrily) into the potions classroom. Class wasn't meant to start for another half an hour, but he had nothing better to do so he thought he'd go see Harr- Erm, I mean Professor Potter. Now, you're probably wondering why Timmy wasn't hanging out with his friends (or you might not be, whatever). You see, Timmy _had _no friends. The reason for that was because he had a HUGE pimple on the side of his face. It looked like he had _two_ heads! So he names the pimple Pustullio and went on his merry way.

"Professor Potter?" Timmy called into the empty classroom. "Are you in here? Harry?"

Like I said, the classroom was empty. Timmy's a little slow on the uptake.

Timmy up to the front desk. Sitting onto of some papers was a bubbling cauldron full of ominous looking brown ooze. Timmy, being the idiotic- I mean _curious_ child he was, went to stick his finger in it…

…when his wrist was slapped away by an annoyed looking Harry.

"Don't go sticking your finger in there! Do you have any idea where that things been!"

"Yes! It's been in the soup, in a dogs mouth, in my mouth, in my nose, in my mouth again, in a toad…"

"Ok, ok, so you know exactly it's been. It's still disgusting!"

Timmy shrugged and looked at the bubbling potion. "What exactly _is_ that, sir?"

"A rare potion that no one in the _fucking_ castle knows how to make." Harry/Professor Potter muttered. He pulled a mug (a very large one which he stole from a girl called Ambo's cupboard) off his desk and scooped some of the brown liquid into it. He then brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Hmm…Needs more sugar." He pulled out lots of those little sugar packs and poured them all into the cauldron (and the mug) and took another sip. "Ah! That's heavenly…"

"Uh…Sir?" Timmy said looking highly disgusted (or disquested as I like to say). "What is that?"

"Coffee." Professor Potter answered. "You fucking wizards don't know how to make it!"


	2. Trio of Weird Freaky Freaks

Chapeh two!

Evil Enemies.

A/N: MYES! This is chapeh two of The adventures of Timmy and Pustullio! IN this chapter you meet some people who don't like Timmy! I'm only writing this because my friends threatened me. Damn Cheesy and Ambo.

ANYWHO! Disclaimerydodad: I don't own nuttin' except the crap you don't recognize.

…5 (bleep)

…4 (bleep)

…3 (bleep)

…2(bleep)

(bleep)

After Timmy had left the dungeons (Professor Potter was beginning to freak him out, announcing he was the new Dark Lord and all)he decided to go outside.

"Why are we going outside?" Pustullio asked. Right now you're probably thinking 'OMGEH! THAT THING CAN TALK!' The answer to that is Yes, he can.

ANYWAY!

"Because I want to." Timmy answered.

"Ok then." Pustullio replied. Ok that was a lame conversation.

Anyway, moving on.

Timmy pushed open the big entrance doors and went outside. It was a lovely day; the sun was shining , the bird were singing, Timmy's enemies were walking towards him…

"Ah crap." Timmy muttered as three girls walked up to him, his most hated enemies; Cheesy, Ambo and Lemo. They were always looking at him and laughing manically. They were all weird looking too, Cheesy had spiky green hair and really light blue eyes, Ambo had multi coloured hair that changed every few weeks (she was a suspected Metamorphmagus) and violet eyes that also changed colour, Lemo was always dressed in black with black hair and green eyes, she was also very pale. All in all, they were weird. They could usually be seen inside a dark corridor listening to loud rock music. Usually System of a Down. It was miraculous that Lemo was even outside. 

"Well if it isn't our favorite victim." Cheesy said looking at him with those creepy eyes. Timmy noticed she was wearing a muggle shirt with a picture of a piece of cheese on the front. As her name suggested, she was obsessed with cheese. Not that he was staring at her chest or anything...He just happened to notice. All three of the 'Trio of weird freaky freaks', as Timmy liked to call them, was obsessed with something weird. Cheesy had her cheese, Lemo had her lemons and Ambo loved pickles for some odd reason. So shouldn't Ambo's name be Pickly or something? Nah, that's just crazy.

ANYWAY!

"Victim? What, are you going to suck my blood or something?"

Cheesy laughed, rather evilly I might add. "Of course not! That's Lemo's job." Lemo grinned manically.

"O…k then…" Timmy said, looking around for an exit.

"Why are you looking around like that! It makes you look shifty…You're planning something aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" Ambo shrieked.

"Shhh, Ambo, calm down." Lemo said patting her friend on the head. "Timmy is far to stupid to be planning anything. We all know Pustullio is the brains behind the operation.

"Yes, the zit. POP IT!" Cheesy cried lunging at Timmy.

"NO CHEESY!" Lemo and Ambo shouted, grabbing her by the arms. "He's not worth it!"

Timmy screamed like a girl and ran away.

"Damn, you let him get away." Cheesy said after the other two had dropped her and she had fallen flat on her face.

"Of course we did." Ambo answered. "Today's Wednesday, you know there's no murder on Wednesday!" she said waggling her finger at Cheesy.

"Of course! How could I have been so stupid!"

"Can we go inside now?" Lemo asked. "I think I'm tanning."

So inside they went.


End file.
